Stained glass
by Agent Mississippi
Summary: The history of Balanchine High runs deep, and few now remember what dark secrets are hidden behind walls and locked behind doors, but what has once happened can never be undone, and secrets always have a way of making themselves known...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's fail time with Agent Mississippi! Yeah, this story is currently undergoing major-ish rewriting. The version of this chapter you're reading right now is like the 8th one. Basically I was really unhappy with how I wrote Matthew's personality since I was going by the few hetalia episodes I've seen him in and not how I think he would act in a gakuen AU. Then there was the matter of my OCs… Ireland needs lots of tweaking. And why the hell is her last name not Kirkland? I'm an idiot. That's pretty much it. This rewrite might get a bit… mature. For violence! Not necessarily anything sexual… Anyway, if it does, I'll change it to M but for now it's T. Also major language warning.**

**One last part of my extremely looooong author's note: TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED OCS AND THEY WERE ACCEPTED: They are STILL accepted and will be in the story. No need to re-submit them. And I still cannot accept any more. The end.**

* * *

To Matthew Williams, early mornings were only good for being slept through. During the school year, it was of course required and just something to be dealt with. (And if there was anything he had learned from his walking megaphone of a brother, it was how to fucking deal with shit.) In the summer, however, it was a different story.

Al woke up every day at whatever o'clock it was in the early morning to go play sports with his dumb friends. He woke Matthew up _every single time when _his feet pounded against the stairs. It took Matthew all of two minutesto get back to sleep. After that, Matthew would pretty much sleep the morning away unless Gilbert came over asking for fucking _pancakes _when his albino friend could clearly see that he was _still sleeping. _In the end, Matthew would make him pancakes anyway. Then he painted all throughout the afternoon, read a few chapters of a book, played some Xbox games, sometimes went to a party, and went to bed around eleven. As he had been spending his time like this for three months, it was naturally difficult to immediately fall back in to his school routine. This year was especially frustrating.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaattie! Get yo ass down here and make me some pancakes before we go to high schoooooool! Alfred all but screamed from the kitchen, over enunciating as many syllables as he saw fit. He effectively woke Matthew up, who was seriously considering just sinking back into his nice, warm blankets and pretending not to notice that his brother was currently about to jump on him…

Wait, what?

Alfred had loudly made his way up to Matthew room once he decided that his brother was _not_ going to wake up, and decided to take a more direct course of action.

"Oof! _Jesus, Alfred_. Loose some weight and get off me!"

"Oh good, You're awake. Breakfast time!"

"Alfred, if you wanted me to make you fucking pancakes, then you shouldn't have crushed me. So you can have some damn cereal or something." Matthew spat, though he had a twinge of humor in his violet eyes.

"But Mattie," Alfred whined, but decided to get off of his brother anyway to prevent him from being angered further. "It's my first day of high school _ever _and you won't even consider making your awesome bro some kickass pancakes? You suck, dude."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out, I need to get ready. We're gonna be late."

"And whose fault is that again?"

* * *

To Caitlin Kirkland, the morning was a time of magic. The sun came alive behind the hills and the sky was filled with shades of pink and orange, until it gradually blended into a deep shade of blue. She got up early every morning to see the stars still mingling with the swirling colors before they were slowly faded by the sun. Her brother would pretend to be angry, but she could see the smile in his eyes, so she just smiled back. As she sat in her nook by the window, she stuck her face to the glass and held her breath to better see her surroundings. Sometimes she would open the window and just feel the early morning air; and sometimes it rained, and she would wake up when it was still very dark and sneak outside to walk around. When she was absolutely sure that everyone was asleep, she hummed quietly to herself or softly quoted Shakespeare, if she was in that sort of mood.

Caitlin liked England well enough. Almost as much as she liked Ireland, where her family last lived. Ireland would always be her favorite place to live, but the ancient castles and She liked the rainy days the most. When the sky was cloudy and the showers were either light, heavy, or just normal. Any kind of rain was good, just as long as the air wasn't too hot and humid.

To Caitlin's pleasant surprise, when she awoke one morning, she could hear the steady pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof. The first thing that she did was carefully lower herself off of her bed and slipped on a pair of jeans. With her boots and her brother's rain jacket in hand, she padded towards the door with silent determination.

Almost there. Just a few more steps.

"Oi! Cat, where 'ya goin'?"

Caitlin paused to swear angrily and turned to face Ryan, then pointed to the door.

"Outside, huh? Well okay, go ahead. I ain't gonna stop 'ya, but it's one o'clock. Don'cha think it's a little early for a walk? We've got school today, remember?"

She hesitated, but nodded in confirmation and ran out the door, where the rain soaked streets of London were waiting for her.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER IS STILL SHORT. EVEN AFTER ALL OF THAT EDITING. **

**This… might not get updated for a while after today, but it probably will. Please understand, I'm working on tons of major school projects/assignments and I seriously need to work on my time management. You know I always say that or put something up on my profile about my schedule, and I always do the opposite of what I'm planning to do. Don't ask me why, because I've got no idea. I was going to put this one on hiatus and write a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist (best show ever 3) fanfiction… but I didn't. My point is don't expect updates ever, so they'll surprise you whether I write the next one in a week or 6 months. Lesson learned: I am the most dysfunctional author ever, and I couldn't ever write for money.**


	2. Accepted OCs (updated)

**Just** **characters... mine are still the last three...**

**And I changed the love interests up a bit. I figured it'd be more interesting if it was a surprise, so I'll leave it to you guys to find out :D**

* * *

Name: Roksana Buterskaya

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Sexual orientation: Straight

Nationality: Albanian

Appearance: Freakishly tall, has pale-ish skin, brown eyes, hair that is dyed red. (Her natural color is strawberry blond.) Quite curvy.

Personality: A very nice person, but tends to intimidate the hell out of people who don't know her that well. Uses sarcasm a lot. A tiny bit socially awkward. Very outspoken. Sort of a tomboy. She gets angry very easily, and when she is mad, she curses like a drunken sailor. Loves to pull pranks and gets into lots of crazy shenanigans. She's also a HUGE yaoi lover.

Likes: Comic books, scary movies, cats, reading, storms.

Dislikes: Most sports, math, reality TV, people with fake tans.

Flaws: Really paranoid, often says the wrong thing at the wrong time, a giant klutz.

Family: Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine are her cousins. She thinks Belarus and Russia are nuts and tries to avoid them as much as possible, but she and Ukraine are like sisters.

Other: She's in a roller derby league and she mainly hangs out with the Bad Touch trio or Ukraine.

Subjects: Art, Photography, Biology 1, Chemistry, Theater Arts, European history.

* * *

Name: Alfons Bruno Kaltherzig

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Sexual orientation: Straight

Nationality: German

Appearance: Tall, slightly broad shouldered, and slender. He has sharp ice-blue eyes, but they can be quite friendly eyes once you get to know him. He also has a warm smile. He has curly light-blonde hair that sweeps the sides of his cheeks. He has a pretty neat, clean appearance, and he'll stay that way unless he's doing work like fixing a car, painting, or helping someone cook. Getting dirty doesn't really shake him. He just likes to make good impressions.

Personality: Despite the critical and suspicious looks he will give people he's just meeting and doesn't know much about, after people get to know him, he's a very gentle, compassionate, and caring person. He couldn't harm a fly. He's honest and hard-working. He can be stubborn though, and he almost always wins arguments, mostly because he presents his reasons and evidence, not so much because he won't stop yelling until his opponent will back down. He also has a great love of the life around him.

Likes: Sketching, writing, music (particularly Motown), science, history, singing, cooking, learning new things, animals, and he likes to laugh and smile.

Dislikes: Being told what to sketch and write, math, lying, being given limits on what to learn, and people who don't think about what they say before they say it.

Flaws: He can get attached quickly, and it's hard for him to let that go. He

also can be too trusting at times.

Family (optional): Ludwig Kaltherzig (father), Gilbert Beilschmidt (uncle), Mina, Tzipora, and Conrad Kaltherzig (siblings), Diedrich, Fritzi, Daniel, Micah, and Adwolfa Beilschmidt (cousins)

Other (optional): He plays piano, and he wants to work in the medical field when he's older. He wants to start his own family also. He likes to play basketball and is actually really good at it.

Subjects (pick 6): Pre-Calculus, Chemistry, European history, German 4, Photography, Art.

* * *

Name: Poppy Feller

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Sexual orientation: Straight

Nationality: Irish, English

Appearance: Shoulder-length, wavy almost-brown red hair, smooth, fair skin, delicate-looking frame, tall, brown eyes, very thick fringe (usually pinned), average figure, slim.

Personality: Bubbly, but feisty and strong-willed girl. She's spunky and fun-loving, but she can be a very witty and clever too, and she tries her best not to let her feisty nature lessen her being lady-like. She's short -tempered, but she tries

to be patient, and although she's girly, cute, dainty and romantic at heart, her can-do attitude, determination, and strong will don't let other people see that right away. Though she doesn't seem like it, she's a thinker, and thinks before she acts, and always has a plan to get what she wants. Even though she is a thinker, she's very strong and actually gets into fights a lot. She is known as "The Redhead Queen of Hearts" in her school. She's straight-forward and very frank, and she's very friendly. She's optimistic and a bit of an opportunist, and hates seeing her friends get hurt. She'd do anything to get her friends out of bad situations, including giving up her own life and she has an unwavering, strong faith in God. She is actually not a naive or dense girl, and she knows how horrible life can be, but she ignores it because she believes happiness is all around you, you just have to find it. She wants to be a pilot, and she memorizes every plane in every flight simulator and it's characteristics. She's hydrophobic (fear of water) and can't swim. She is very allergic to peppermint and starts coughing as soon as she smells it. Her best friend is Coraline Verinder, who usually calms her down when she cries.

Likes: Clothes, food, video games, flight simulators, airplanes, heights, music, cold, magic, fairy tales, princesses, animals, books, the sky, friends, opportunities, magical things, embroidery, baking, gun-shooting, archery.

Dislikes: Brats, spoiled girls, water, wasabi, horror (gets scared easily), being not lady-like, perverts, cheaters (her sense of justice is very strong), people who tease her, fighting with friends.

Flaws: She's short-tempered, gets into fights a lot, and she cries when she's mad or frustrated, and she has a sharp tongue. She doesn't think she's pretty (she is though!) and she just wants to let her girly side show, but isn't able to because she doesn't think it would fit her-But she accidentally shows it a lot.

Family (optional): Henry Feller (Father, 50, owner of restaurant) Samantha Feller (Mother, 49, head chef of restaurant) Sarah Feller (Sister, 27, chef in France) Jack Feller (Brother, 25, member of the Air Force)

Other (optional): She speaks with a Cockney accent.

Subjects (pick 6): Algebra 2, Calculus, Biology 2, Chemistry, World history, Journalism,

* * *

Name: Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, but she goes by Rinza, a mixture of her first and third name.

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Sexual orientation: Straight

Nationality: Filipino, Mexican.

Appearance: Short, but very curvy. Tanned, not to light but not too dark. Long, black, wavy hair that reaches her waist, usually in thick, tousled braid over one shoulder. She wears a red gumamela flower in her hair right above her braid. She has wavy side-bangs on the right side of her face, but it doesn't cover any of her eye. Her eyes are hazel in color and appear to change color in different lights(i.e. gold, brown, green, and the occasional combo of all three)

Personality: She is a loud, rambounctious girl with a love for alcohol and violence. She is fond of street fighting and boxing, as well as weapon based martial arts, which she incorporates into street fighting. She has average grades, getting mostly c's and b's, but always aces gym class. She is friendly to most people, but will not hesitate to beat down anyone if they irritate her. She was kicked out of her middle school for violence and drinking. She likes to fool around with guys and has had many boyfriends,somtimes more than one at a time, and currently has many admierers, but has few girl friends because of this. She still has a few though. she is normally dense, but can be wise at times and give good advice to those who really need it, but she rarely does this unless it's for a close friend. She is a skilled dancer and guitarrist, and has an Ok' singing voice, but any classical instrument breaks at her touch. Once someone befriends her, she is a loyal friend and will do almost anything for them, and will show her softer side to them. her softer side is when she is relaxed or hungover and she tells them about her past and her secrets. Her past is complicated because she was alone a lot. Her parents were loving and caring, but traveled a lot and she was alone much of her childhood, aside from her dog Pan(named after pan de sal). Which is when she started learning to fight, use weapons, and drink.

Likes: Alcohol, weapons, fighting, martial arts, gym, music, cooking, dancing, guys, and her friends. She secretly likes cutsie things, which only her closest friends know.

Dislikes: Jerks, annoying people, people who call her short, classical music and instruments, rivals, clingy guys, over acheivers, teacher's pets, hangovers, and people who threaten her and her friends.

Flaws: She is a 'player' and toys with guys. She is VERY violent, especially when woken up or made fun of because of her height, she is a heavy drinker and loves tequila, beer, and lambanog. She has a tendency to carry around weapons with her and gets detention a lot for it, because she likes to use them to play pranks on others or to intimidate those who ** her off. She doesn't really take anything seriously except fighting, and can be rather dense at times.

Family (optional): Her mom (filipino) and her dad(Mexican)

Other (optional): She learned Spanish from her dad, and Cebuano, Tagalog, and English from her mom. She likes to 'language hop' between them to confuse everyone around her. Her weapons of choice are boxing gloves, yoyos, pistols, and balisongs (foldable butterfly knives) and from her training in street fighting and the filipino martial arts, she knows how to turn normal household objects into lethal weapons. She smuggled Pan into the school,and only her friends know it. She's taking chemistry for the sole purpose of being able to blow things up and not get in trouble.

Subjects (pick 6): Algebra 1, Chemistry, World history, French 1-4, Gym, Art.

* * *

Name: Maria O. Johnson

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Sexual orientation: Straight

Nationality: A quarter Korean, quarter African American, and a mix of Italian, Dutch, English, and Irish

Appearance: Tan, Dark Brown wavy hair that goes mid back with bangs, Dark brown eyes that turn really light in the sun, well built for sports with some curve

Personality: Tough as nails tomboy, Maria will beat the crap out of a person she doesn't like. Despite that, Maria is very caring towards her friends and family and can be very happy when she's not pestered. Maria is the type of girl who loves yaoi, absolutely hates pink and preppy, snide popular kids. Even she gets scared sometimes. But Maria is embarrassed to let down her tough barrier, so she will try her best to not show weakness. Maria loves to wrestle with her older brothers Thomas and Leo, though the two are always finding new ways to bother her. You will most likely find them bickering with each other without shame. Maria also has a bullwhip that she always carryies with her, no matter what. If the school tries to take it, she'll find a way to sneak it in. Maria has a slight southern accent that oddly enough gets thicker when she has extreme emotion (Ex. Extremely nervous, sad happy, etc.) She feels uncomfortable in large crowds of people.

Likes: Wrestling, Horses, friends, Yaoi, Her Bullwhip, the countryside, art, country music, the color blue, reading books.

Dislikes: Heights, Preps, Pink, Bullies, Big crowds, being bossed around.

Flaws: She's terribly afraid of heights, she's quick tempered and will often leap head first into a problem without much thought, she will beat up a person that messes with someone she's friends with, no matter what size or even who that person is, so people sometimes need to hold her back.

Family (optional): Thomas Johnson,Leo Johnson (older brothers- Thomas is the smarter of the two) Samantha Johnson (Mom- who she inherited her personality from) George Johnson (Dad- Who divorced her mother. He means well, but he's not usually there with his children) She's a distant cousin of the Jones family.

Other (optional): She is mistaken for Hispanic heritage all the time. She usually gets peeved the first time, but her friends tease her about it all the time. She loves BBQ. She lived in Oklahoma before she moved here. She knows Italian.

Subjects (pick 6): Algebra 1, Calculus, Chemistry, World history, Gym, Art.

* * *

Name: Karen Alkinski

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Sexual orientation: STRAIGHT! But she loves yaoi~! XD

Nationality: Polish and Italian . . . but 100 percent American

Appearance: She has the trademark Italian curl and the trademark Polish green eyes. Her hair is a light brown (Like Lithuania) that falls in big curls a little lower than her shoulders. Her skin is a light tan, but not too tan. She's at a medium height of five feet and eight inches. She enjoys wearing frilly, pink tops and ribbons in her hair. Usually wears skinny jeans.

Personality: She, being Polish, is a big fashionista and drama queen. She may come off as a snotty and rude type in the beginning, but . . . she means well. If she comments negatively on your clothes, it's not that she's being mean or anything. As an Italian, she loves food and demands of having the best. She overreacts to things easily, and causes great commotion. She easily gets jealous, and has a tendency of being quite the gossip girl. If you need to know something that's going around town, she's the one with the totally new info~ Always has her camera ready to take pictures like paparazzi.

Likes: Doing make-up, styling hair, dressing people up, shopping, and eating food. Also, she loves trying to set up boys together.

Dislikes: People who don't listen to her, unfashionable clothing, and hates the colors black and gray with fiery passion. WILL NEVER WEAR SUCH BLAND CLOTHING!

Flaws: Again, a big drama queen and jealous little booger. Spreads gossip like a wild fire and is a bit rude even though she's oblivious to it.

Family: Her YOUNGER sister is a total otaku. . . Being three years younger than Karen, little Melissa showed her everything there is to know about yaoi and anime. Her parents . . . Well, her mother is very controlling and quite the drama queen herself. Although, her mother, Gretchen, knows when she's being rude and nasty and doesn't hide it. Her dad, Mario, is . . . an airhead, but has great advice. He's always there for Karen to cry on, even though he's a bit odd.

Other: She has a valley accent

* * *

Name: Avery Prescott

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Sexual Orientation: Straight~!

Nationality: Mmmmm Hungarian and, heck, we'll throw in some Austrian genes, too!

Appearance: Spring green eyes and fair skin. She has wavy, dark brown hair that falls mid-back and stands at 5 ft 11in. She wears very casual clothing; worn out jeans and graphic tees with a black vest.

Personality: She loves music and is a great violinist. Her grades are very good since she's intelligent, but she... gets in trouble a lot due to trying to get boys paired together. A big USUK fan, and she is one of the proud founders of the Yaoi Club, where Hungary is the president. Avery is a bit shy, but very friendly and comes up with great ideas.

Likes: USUK, playing music, and cooking

Dislikes: France, perverts, people who dislike music, Scream-O, and most green vegetables. GO MEAT!

Flaws: She has a hard time listening to other people's ideas. Avery often dazes off in class and is often having nosebleeds because of yaoi images going through her head all the time.

Family: A mother, a dad, and two little siblings, both being boys.

Other: She is right-handed and says "um" a lot

* * *

Name: Hirona Kimura

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Sexual orientation: Straight

Nationality: Japanese

Appearance: The first thing people notice about her is that she is the girl in the wheelchair, then it's she's the tiny fragile Asian girl in the wheelchair, she has that dark brown hair that is so dark you don't notice it's brown until it is in the right light which goes right past her shoulders, brown eyes hidden behind black rectangle glasses, and lighter skin

Personality: she is very timid, trust is not something that will come naturally for her, once you get it you'll have it forever though, she's really nice beneath everything just scared, quiet, fragile, but she'll do whatever she can for you if you're her friend, and she is almost impossible to make mad (but if you do…if she could walk I wouldn't expect to live)

Likes: nice people, her family, books, writing (especially poetry), History

Dislikes: cars, perverts, the color orange, blood, and the fact she needs so much help

Flaws: she is unwilling to ask for help, she has low self-esteem; she'll blame herself for anything (and most probably everything that goes wrong), she has a crippling phobia of cars, expressing affection no (you instigate she terrified she doesn't instigate usually)

Family (optional): She lives with her mother, her youngest brother (3.5 he's very particular about that half) Hinata, her older sister has moved out, is in college, and will soon be married (meaning her mother is very very busy)

Other (optional): her father died and so did her older brother in the car accident that left Hirona unable to walk this was about 2 years ago, at her last high school she was bullied A LOT so she will not make friends easy, in middle school… things happened (what they are you decide or you can come to me if you pick her), she switched schools when she moved across town so she is starting a new school where nobody knows her this year, and she speaks fluent Japanese

Classes: Chemistry, Pre-Calculus, World History, Band, Journalism (switch from Gym which they tried to put her in), and French 3

* * *

Name:Davide(David) di Medici

Gender:Male

Age:15

Sexual orientation: Homosexual

Nationality: Canadian-Italian, with a dash of Scandinavian.

Appearance: A bit tall for his age at nearly 6', has shoulder length shaggy red-blonde colored hair that is normally in a pony tail of some kind, tan skin, a runner's build with some muscle, and dark violet colored eyes. While his outfits vary, David will always be found wearing a bandana around his neck that matches his eyes.

Personality:Davide is kind, gentle, helpful, and compassionate. He likes to be friendly with everyone and can be found helping people at odd times. He is great with kids and treats them as little brothers and sisters. Davide is good at listening to other people's problems and is actually able to comfort a crying girl.(which most guys can't do) Davide does get angry, when it involves the things he doesn't like.

Likes:Apples, Puzzles, Kittens/puppies, instrumental music.

Dislikes:Bullies, Homophobes, Child Abusers, Liars.

Flaws:He can't resist the dreaded 'Puppy-Dog-Eyes', if they are used against him David will cave right away. If he is put in a warm/sunny spot Davide WILL fall asleep if he stays there too long(like 5 minutes). Davide can't tell if someone uses sarcasm.

Family (optional):His mom is a Canadian chef that specializes in Italian food(go figure). His dad is an Italian born Lawyer who travels to different countries for cases. This is how his parents met. Davide used to have a little brother named Max, but Max was killed after being kidnapped when he was 5. The kidnappers were never found.

Other (optional): Davide hopes to become a Criminal Investigator so that he could help make sure no one else loses a loved one like he did. Davide's favorite food is apples and, like America with his burgers, Davide can pull out an apple from out of no where.

Subjects (pick 6):Algebra 2, Biology 2, World history, Spanish 2, Photography, Gym.

* * *

Name: Hayden Kirkland

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Sexual orientation: Straight

Nationality: Half Welsh, half Irish

Appearance: Auburn-brown hair, pale green eyes, wears dark pants, a blazer, and a white shirt (school uniform). He has a thin frame (for a guy) and isn't really that strong. His attire of choice is a black pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt of some kind. He stands at about 6'1", an inch taller than his twin Caitlin, whom he calls Catlee or Caitlee.

Personality: He is the level-headed part of the dysfunctional Byrne family, and constantly acts as a mediator. As a result of this, or so it seems, he is different and isn't as in-sync with his family. Hayden's mother comments that he was the only child that ended up being similar to his father in any way. She means it as more of a fond memory or joke, though he takes it more seriously. His father was calm and smart, but had difficulties staying in one place. He left on the best of terms (or so their mother says). No one really cares one way or another. Their mother holds no resentment against him, so they don't either, but it still frustrates Hayden to be compared to him.

Likes: P.E., reading, humoring his twin sister's imagination, having something to do with his hands.

Dislikes: Teachers, parents, rules, politicians, homework (namely math), being idle.

Flaws: He teases and pushes around Arthur, often unintentionally makes his sister lose her temper by being insensitive to her lack of speech, along with other things, and has a temper, though not nearly as bad as his siblings.

Family: His twin Caitlin (Ireland), his older brother Ryan (Scotland), and his younger brother Arthur (England).

* * *

Name: Caitlin Kirkland

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Sexual orientation: Straight

Nationality: Half Irish, half Welsh

Appearance: Caitlin has wavy strawberry blonde hair that goes down to her hips (usually gathered into one long braid). She's muscular, strong, has a medium sized frames, and is extremely flexible. She usually appears to be deep in thought, though she only speaks her mind with facial expressions. Has dark green eyes, wears a white, long sleeved, button-up shirt that's sleeves are much too long, navy blue pants, and sometimes a matching tie (school uniform). Her attire of choice is a pair of jeans, a hoodie with oversized sleeves and a low cut collar, and mismatching converse. She is 6 feet tall; an inch shorter than her brother Hayden, and has freckles pretty much everywhere on her face.

Personality: Caitlin is an artist at heart, and acts on instinct. She appears to be serious when she thinks, but she pretty much has two main moods: angry, and childish. When she's mad… well, she's pretty destructive. _However, _she does not have a short fuse. She can remain calm when people throw childish insults at her, but when something really getsunder her skin, or if it involves America, kaboom. When she's not mad, she spends her time daydreaming and going on "adventures" that almost always involve breaking a rule of some kind.

Likes: Any foreign country/city/town that she thinks of, adventuring when she is in the mood for that sort of thing, being in the rain, going places with her brothers, reading, letting her mind wander, oversized shirts, writing out her ideas on paper and creating fantasy and science-fiction books, dreaming, and pissing off America.

Dislikes: Her freckles, wearing tight or stiff clothing, people who tease her brothers (besides herself of course), people that try to take advantage of her, rules that get in her way, people that patronize her, limits to what she can do, and people that doubt her in any way.

Flaws: Caitlin has a terrible temper (but as said before, not a short fuse unless something is really irritating her). She can and _will_ injure anyone who takes advantage of her in any way. She usually disregards rules simply because she can.

Family: Her brothers Ryan (step brother), Hayden (twin), and Arthur (younger brother), her mother Donelle, and step-father Adrian (deceased).

Other: She rarely ever speaks, and if she does, only with the people that she is closest to.

* * *

Name: Ryan Kirkland

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Sexual orientation: Bisexual

Nationality: Scottish

Appearance: Ryan has bright red hair (similar to Arthur's in shape and general messiness) and he _never_ wears his school uniform. _Ever_. He likes to wear a blue military uniform.

Personality: _Always _a troublemaker. Hated by the teachers and loved by the students. He has a cocky, arrogant, and boastful personality, but is kind at heart. He copes with his father's death by always bragging about how he's going to join the military when he graduates high school (not happening anytime soon. He was held back.), and tries to wear his father's old uniform just to prove a point, much to the chagrin of the teachers. He is extremely protective over his half sister, and goes as far as threatening to kill anyone who lays a hand on her. He tries to coax her to speak, but she always refuses unless they are alone, because she will only speak for him. He bugs the hell out of Arthur and roughs him up constantly.

Likes: Playing baseball, hearing Caitlin speak, annoying Arthur, being disobedient, bragging about the military and other things, guns, and frustrating the hell out of teachers.

Dislikes: Teachers, rules, prudes, anyone that makes fun of his accent, and anyone who even _touches_ his Sister.

Flaws: Cocky, rude, uses bragging rights and violence as a coping mechanism.

Family: Arthur (half brother), Hayden (step brother) Caitlin (step sister), Adrian (father), and Donelle (step mother).

Other: When he was in middle school, his father was confirmed MIA in a war against Russia, which is still going on, although Balanchine High School is the furthest away one could get from the war, located on the English countryside.


End file.
